A Faberrittana sleepover
by lexwrites
Summary: Taken from a prompt on livejournal. A glee bonding sleepover at Rachel's house goes in the wrong, but very right, direction.


"Um… Quinn." Brittany happily announced who she picked while they were playing truth or dare.

"Dare." The girls were in Rachel's house and all had a couple of drinks. It was supposed to be bonding thing for glee but somehow, Santana broke into the Berry's liquor cabinet and made it into a small party.

"I dare you to…" The taller blonde trailed off for a while before excitedly continuing. "Kiss Rachel!" She finished with a loud squeal at the end.

"Absolutely not." Quinn immediately replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Q. Don't be a prude!" Santana shouted, not really knowing why it came out as a yell.

"Yeah, Quinn, don't be a party pooper." Brittany added.

"Oh, alright." Quinn announced as she bent over to come closer to Rachel. She grabbed the girl's face and kissed her. Once she got in the kiss, she never wanted to stop, so she came closer to the brunette and stood both of them up so they could move to the couch. Rachel enjoyed the kiss but really never wanted to continue. _It's just a stupid game_; she thought but didn't do anything to break off the make-out session that a simple kiss has turned in to.

"So hot." Santana mumbled from her place on the floor before doing the same with Brittany, only they weren't taking it slow like Quinn and Rachel. In a matter of seconds, Brittany's shirt was off and the tall blonde was pressed to the floor.

"I can't do this." Rachel announced when she finally got up from the couch. "Don't do it in my living room, guys." She said to Santana and Brittany a minute later.

"Then let's all go to your room." The topless blonde uttered between kisses. She quickly got up, taking Rachel by her hand and leading her up the stairs. "San, let's go." She said but the Latina didn't move. She stayed in place with Quinn still on the couch.

"You wanna do this?" She asked when the other two girls were upstairs and Rachel gave in, because it's simply impossible to say no to Brittany. Quinn only nodded in answer and stood up, grabbing the girl in the process. "Hey, I'm not going without a kiss, at least." Santana complained, only to be pulled up from the floor and dragged to the staircase.

"We're going to miss the fun if you keep complaining." Quinn gave her a simple explanation, causing a grin to spread on Santana's face.

They got to the room when Brittany and Rachel were in the middle of a heated make-out session. Both girls were naked, so Quinn wastes no time by taking her clothes off. "Drop your clothes, S." She said, her voice calm as she approached the girl again. But she didn't get the Latina to move. She brought her palm swiftly to Santana's ass, causing her to flinch and obey Quinn's words. "Good girl."

Brittany stopped for a moment after hearing this; it was Santana who always dominated her, not the other way around. She was interested in where this was going but she had to get back to Rachel, who was more impatient than anyone would expect she would be.

Quinn had Santana's leg up on her waist and she tried to push her on the armchair. "It's funny how you think you can top me, blondie." And another smack on her ass was brought.

"It's funny how you think you will top me." Quinn answered, her voice so low that it scared Santana a bit. But she couldn't show it, even though the blonde could see it.

"B, Rae, come here." Quinn ordered when she parted from Santana, who she had pinned up against a wall. The girls listened and were there in a matter of seconds. Quinn pulled Brittany in a long kiss, while Santana did the same with Rachel. The tiny brunette moaned, Santana was definitely the best kisser she knew. The way she moved her tongue in her mouth was getting Rachel wet faster than Santana thought it would. She was never the one to put off sex. She pushed Rachel on the bed and got her head between the diva's legs and started licking her clit. Excited moans came from both girls and a groan escaped the Latina's mouth when Quinn dragged her away.

"You're mine tonight." She said in a low, warning tone as she pushed Santana down on the armchair, immediately starting to bite her neck while the Latina wandered with her arms on Quinn's breasts, squeezing and playing around with them. Before she knew it, two of the blonde's fingers were inside her and she let out a loud groan of pleasure at the same time as Rachel, who was in the same position on the bed. Only, her groan was a little bit from pain. It was her first time and, even though Brittany was being extra gentile, it hurt. She was silenced when Brittany's lips collided with hers and suddenly she forgot about the pain. It didn't take long until she came on the blonde's fingers and Brittany pulled the two fingers out and licked them clean.

"You taste so good, baby girl." She said and let Rachel rest.

On the other side of the room, Quinn added her third finger in Santana's pussy as the Latina moved her tongue up and down Quinn's neck; she knew this was exactly what the blonde liked. She threw her legs around Quinn's waist and the blonde cheerleader lifted her up and pushed her against a wall again. Her fingers were now deeper in Santana but she wasn't going to let her cum until she heard something from the Latina. It didn't take long until she actually did.

"Please, Q!" Santana whispered in a barely hearable voice, only for Quinn to hear. She didn't like when people knew she begged, even though she did beg Brittany many times to finish her off.

"What Santana? Louder, please." Quinn said, with her HBIC attitude, letting Santana know that she wanted to hear what she needed.

"Let me come, please, babe." And Quinn did, letting her to lose herself in an orgasm in the process. Santana seemed to enjoy being dominated by Quinn, at least by her reaction.

When Quinn turned around, licking her fingers clean and moaning when she realized how good Santana tasted, she saw Rachel and Brittany just laying on the bed, still exhausted. She pulled the other blonde off of the bed and let herself almost fall on top of Rachel. The brunette kissed her in return and Quinn raised her leg, putting it in between Rachel's. She was much too busy playing with Rachel's breasts, which were just perfect for her small body, to pleasure her with her fingers. Rachel immediately started humping the leg, as though she didn't experience her first orgasm, that she came to with help of someone else, just a few minutes ago. Quinn liked being in this position. Rachel didn't try to top her like Santana did and she loved it, even though she had to admit that she would like to be topped soon.

It didn't take long until Rachel came again and Quinn rolled off of her, holding her in her arms still. Rachel buried her head in the blonde's neck and occasionally kissed it but never moved more than an inch to do it. She was far too tired for that, while it seemed that Brittany and Santana couldn't have enough. Eventually, they stopped and came closer to the two girls on the bed and Brittany spoke.

"We are going to the guest room." She simply said, taking the Latina by her hand and leading her towards the door.

"We wouldn't wanna keep you up all night." Santana added, letting the taller girl drag her across the room. "Even though I believe Quinn and I have some work to do on her soon." She finished as she winked at Quinn, causing her to smile in response.


End file.
